True Tears
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: When Konohamuru screws things up with Hanabi by a simple answer, It's up to Naruto and Hinata to get things back together. KonoHana, Naruhina


Hanabi is Konohamaru's best friend. He tells her everything, so one day they brought up the topic of crushes.

"So who do you like?" Hanabi giggled.

"Someone..." He shifted his eyes. At first it seemed like he was gonna say Hanabi.

"Does this someone have a name?" She really wanted to know if it was her. If it was her she would confess her attraction to him and they could be a happy couple.

"Yeah. It's...Moegi." Konohamaru blushed telling his friend about his interest in his orange haired friend. He was so nervous he didn't even notice how sad Hanabi's face got.

"I have to go." Hanabi stood up and left Konohamaru all alone. He just had a confused look on his face but passed her sudden mood swing as her period.

"Onee-San!" Hanabi ran to her sister in tears.

"Hanabi-Chan? What happened?" Hinata hugged her sobbing little sister.

"H-He likes someone else!" Hanabi cried even harder. Hinata's eyes softened. She's dealt with this before, Naruto was in love with Sakura before he started dating Hinata.

"Who does?" Hinata sat Hanabi on her bed and pulled her sister close to her.

"Konohamaru... He likes Moegi..." Hanabi explained lighting up on tears.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hanabi-chan. Was he really worth it?" Hinata asked concerned.

"I think so. Hinata?" Hanabi looked up at her sister.

"Yes, Hanabi?" Hinata put a small smile on her face.

"How do you know if someone is worth it?" Hanabi asked keeping eye contact.

"You'll know when you never give up hope and never stop thinking about them." Hinata picked up her little sister and carried her to her own room.

"Hinata-chan. I love you." Hanabi said before closing her pale soaked eyes.

"I love you too, Hanabi-chan." Hinata smiled before closing the bedroom door and heading off to her own room. She picked up her phone and called Naruto.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata could tell even over the phone that Naruto was smiling.

"Today Hanabi came home crying. She told me it's because Konohamaru likes someone else. I'm not sure what to do, it's killing me seeing her like this." Hinata explained her sudden phone call.

"Oh, Well I guess I'll have to talk to Konohamaru about this. How old is Hanabi?" He asked.

"She's 14, and isn't Konohamaru like 15 or something." Hinata brushed her long navy blue hair.

"Yeah, I think so. Should I put him in his place?" Naruto grinned even over the phone.

"Just teach him about how fragile girls are. Just cause we kick people's asses, doesn't mean we don't cry over boys." She replied.

"Ok, I'll teach him that tomorrow. Good night, baby." He said because he heard her yawn.

"Good night Naruto-kun." She said before hanging up and going to bed.

"Two bowls!" Naruto ordered the usual ramen for both him and Konohamaru. Naruto glanced over at the boy who seemed deep in thought.

"So, anything going on between you and Hanabi Hyuuga?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"W-w-why would you ask something like that?" He adverted the question.

"Just answer." Naruto said beggining to eat his ramen.

"Well yesterday we were having a conversation about people we like and she really wanted to know who I liked. I told her. And she got up and left." Konohamaru contemplated on his actions of the previous day.

"You really don't get it?" Who knew there was actually somebody more oblivious then Naruto himself.

"No. What's there to get?" Konohamuru looked up at the boss.

"She likes you. She got jealous. She was hoping you would say her name. You have a lot to learn about women." Naruto sighed at the childs stupidity.

"But we were just friends." He defended.

"So were me and Hinata." Naruto grinned. "Go apologize to her. Hinata told me she was crying a lot after what you said.

"She'll never believe me when I tell her my answer was a lie." Konohamuru put his head down in depression.

"A LIE?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, I like Hanabi back. But it's not like I could've told her that. So I improvised and said the next girls name that popped in my head." He explained.

"She's at her house right now." Naruto adivised. Konohamuru nodded and got up and ran as fast as he could to the Hyuuga palace.

"I need to talk to Hanabi Hyuuga. It's urgent!" He tried explaining to the gaurds. Just then the older Hyuuga came out and let him through.

"So. Your the little heart breaker." She smiled even if it made him feel bad. Hinata lead the way to her little sisters room. He gulped before he opened the door and closed it to find a sad Hanabi curled up on the bed.

"Hanabi-chan?" He walked a little closer to the lump in the bed.

"Go away." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"What if I don't want to? What if I lied last night?" He hoped he was on the right track.

"Lie? What do you mean?" Hanabi pulled the covers off of her. He noticed she was forming a dark ring under her eyes.

"I like you. I've always liked you. But I didn't want to tell you last night because I didn't know if you liked me back. So I lied and said Moegi." His explanation made Hanabi blush.

"I like you too. I'm sorry I over-" She was cut off by Konohamuru kissing her. Hanabi turned a little pink before closing her eyes and kissing back. After a minute of endless happiness for both of them, Konohamuru pulled away.

"You didn't over-react." He smiled before giving her a hug which made Hanabi tear up a little bit.


End file.
